Fate's Intertwined
by TheLegendaryCrystalWolf
Summary: This takes place when Kai is a fireman, Zane is a chef, Cole is a policeman and Jay is an inventor. The famous five star restaurant has collapsed into flames and this is where our heroes meet and our story begins. Has it been fate that brought them together? Coincident? This story has been inspired by Destined. Read to find out...
1. Fire

~Fire~

Vibrant colors scattered across the sky, creating a masterpiece that was magnificent to the human eye. A gentle, playful breeze danced along the path as it brushed against the leaves of the trees, made the blades of grass be pushed in its direction, and made the chime of the wind chimes echo their harmony. The sun was setting over the horizon and it had been yet another ordinary day for the mundane that reside on the surface world.

He sat in his car, listening to the radio as he kept an eagle eye out for trouble makers that lurked in the shadows at night causing mayhem in the city. Many citizens lived within the city so it was never dull. He waited, and knew action would rise very shortly.

And it did.

The announcer had declared that a fire erupted and spread across a building... A five star restaurant that was known for its bursting rich flavor. His eyes widened with distraught as he enjoyed eating at that restaurant. With the sirens obnoxiously sounded, his foot pressed on the gas, and he took off in the direction of where the restaurant was located.

Frightened and agonizing cries echoed off the walls, eyes filled with dread and fear were vividly displayed from the beholders.

"HELP!" The voice had cried desperately from the burning building.

The flames spread swiftly as they engulfed the entire building, crackling and snapping as the extra little flames scattered elsewhere. There was a young boy trapped as a table had pinned down his leg, diminishing the idea of him escaping. He was terrified as he was trapped. Even if he managed to get free, he had nowhere to run.

The chef of the restaurant heard the boy's cry and did his best to get over to him. "Hold on!" He called from the kitchen. "I am coming for you!"

The boy was surprised that his call had been answered but he was grateful nonetheless. The blue eyed man had his own dilemma to deal with as the fire blocked his path from the kitchen he was currently in. He was sweating as the heat was intense and he wasn't used to such heat. He was astounded that the young boy was still conscious.

Outside the a blazed building- as the fire lashed against the brick walls, the uncontrolled and destructive flames eating away at the materials that resides in the building- two fire trucks have gathered in front to distinguish the flames. A crowd had gathered in a cluster; panic, anxiety, and curiosity reflected off of the witnesses eyes as they saw the scene play out before them.

"There are still two people in there!" A fireman called out to his partner.

"Brick," the partner muttered as he held the hose in his hands and the water poured out of the end, aimed straight at the fire.

As quick as he could, screeching was heard as rubber scraped the cement when his car came to a halt. With his foot lifted off the gas pedal, the keys deposit from the ignition, he stepped out of his car dressed in a police uniform- a black suit covering a white t-shirt with a black dress tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes- his dark eyes studying the scenery. His hair was a midnight black and was curved slightly. He turned to the closest fireman who was giving him an odd expression.

"Hey, you. You're a fireman." He clarified rather seriously as he took out his badge to show him of his title.

The fireman rolled his eyes annoyingly. "No," he began sarcastically. "I'm a lifeguard. What do you want? We're busy if you haven't noticed."

The police man folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyebrows. "You seem like the type of person who can withstand these flames. There are two people still inside the building and the two of us can easily grab them."

"You must be crazy to volunteer yourself for this type of mission." The fireman shook his head in disbelief.

The policeman rolled his eyes. "Unless you have a better plan and you want those innocent civilians to perish, I suggest we get ourselves moving." He concluded firmly.

"Fine whatever," he muttered and then turned to his partner. "Keep the water coming! This guy and I will head inside to rescue the two other citizens!"

The partner nodded and continued with trying his best to reduce the enlarging flames. The fireman and the policeman hastily headed into the blazed building to find and gather the remaining victims of the flames.

"Okay, we should stay together." The policeman instructed as he shielded his face from a falling plank.

"Hey! Anyone in here! Yell if you can hear me!" The fireman called out as his eyes scanned the area for any life forms.

The boy coughed heavily but heard the fireman's call. "Help!" He answered desperately and weakly.

"Hey I hear someone! I think it came from this way!" The fireman exclaimed as he rushed to the direction of the boy's cry.

The policeman sighed and followed after the fireman.

"Where are you?" The red-clad fireman called out.

"O-Over here! I'm... I'm trapped! Please...!" The child begged with a few coughs.

"Hold on kid, we're coming!" The raven haired man replied.

They were able to approach the boy who had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked up at his rescuers and were glad they were there. "You came..." He said, relieved.

"Course we did kid. Don't worry we'll get you out." The raven haired man said calmly and reassuringly.

The chef that was still trapped within the kitchen was barely hanging onto consciousness as the overwhelming heat suffocated his train of thought. He felt dehydrated and weary but was glad the young boy was found.

The policeman along with the aid of the fireman was able to lift the heavy table off of the blonde boy. Being free, the boy was very grateful and being pulled up by the fireman, he stayed close to his side.

"Take the young boy out of here, I'll go search for the other citizen." The policeman instructed.

The fireman frowned. "What happened to the 'stick together' plan? And stop ordering me around. You're not my boss." He growled as he felt his hands ball into fists.

"Maybe not but we need to get that boy to safety. I'll be right behind you, promise." The policeman enlightened.

"Hey this kid has a name you know! It's Lloyd!" The boy now named Lloyd argued.

"How about you take him and I'll go after the other guy?" The fireman argued with the policeman.

The dark eyed man rubbed his temples with his fingers and had closed his eyed. "Now's not the time to argue! We have an innocent civilian trapped in flames. Just take him and go!" He barked.

The fireman growled, angered by the fact that this law guy was ordering him around. "Who made you boss of this mission? No one orders me around so back off pal."

"Would you like to die in here?" The policeman shot back and opened his eyes to glare at the fireman.

The fire continued to blaze brightly as the extra little flames crackled and scattered elsewhere. Lloyd got scared and tugged at his rescuers pants. Feeling the tug, the hazel eyes looked down at Lloyd sternly.

"What?"

"Please, I don't want you to die in here... Let's depart the building before it's too late." Lloyd told the fireman.

Another burning plank fell onto the floor.

He growled but taking Lloyd's wrist, he began to lead Lloyd out of the building.

"We... Made it..." Lloyd panted.

"Yeah but that police guy owes me big time." Kai said seriously as he turned to face the falling building.

_If he makes it out alive... _he thought.

* * *

_Hey everyone and welcome to my account! _

_Thought I should drop by and say thank you for reading the story! A story called Destined inspired me to write this story. _

_If you haven't heard of that wonderfully detailed and action packed story go check it out! :D it's a Ninjago archive. _

_This is my first story on this account so please review and tell me your thoughts. I've worked really hard on the story and Wafflegirl0304 gave me some great editing tips. That's all from me! :) _

_Love you all :D _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	2. Earth

~Earth~

"Hello? You here?" He called out.

The latter heard the call but was too exhausted to reply back. His grip finally gave and he became unconscious. When he received no reply, he became alert. He searched the room he was in, coughing and waving away at the smoke that lingered.

"Hello!" He called out and again no reply was heard.

"Damn it where are you?" He inquired.

He had soon reached the kitchen but noticed it was being barricaded by a wall of fire. "Perfect," he muttered. "Now how am I going to get to him?"

* * *

Laughter was heard but was shortly cut off when both pairs of eyes caught sight of a burning building.

"Oh no," the female voice gasped.

"What? What's with the '_oh no_'?" The male asked while blinking.

The short raven haired woman pointed an index finger at the burning building. The chestnut haired man followed the index finger and saw the building in flames. His eyes widened with disbelief. "Oh no," he repeated.

The woman rolled her eyes amusingly and grabbed him by the wrist. She began to drag him towards the scene. "My brother's over there! I can see the fire trucks!" She announced.

"Oh right, that rude and obnoxious brother of yours is a fireman." The chestnut snorted.

"He can't help that. It's his personality to be hotheaded, rude and stubborn."

"Say wait a minute, isn't this the famous five star restaurant?"

"Yes it is,"

"You don't think the chef is in that fire do you? Oh gosh, if he is... Oh I won't be able to taste the rich flavor of his cooking ever again! Not good, this is really not good..."

The raven hair girl sighed and grabbed her boyfriend by the shoulders. She locked eyes with him and said calmly, "Pull yourself together Jay, the chef will be fine."

Jay stared into his girlfriend's eyes and had a silent, questioning look which she answered by whispering, "Trust me."

He nodded slowly and she smiled. "Let's check this out," she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and took him to the area of the burning building.

The fireman took notice of his younger sister approaching the scenery to gather with the crowd that had formed. He frowned slightly and turned to look at her. "Nya, what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

Nya, hearing her older brother turned to face him and called back, "Jay and I had to come see what was going on, Kai!"

Soon an explosion was heard and a few pieces of debris was scattered and instinctively, Kai shielded Lloyd and Jay shielded Nya. Out of the flames approached the policeman with the chef cupped in his arms, unconscious.

He appeared to be scraped on the face as a bloodied cut ran down his forehead and a firm expression displayed vividly on his face. Kai saw the policeman emerge from the building and was relieved to see he was alright but took notice of the gash on the forehead and frowned.

"Oh brick, that's not good." He mumbled.

The raven haired boy had come to Kai's side, the chef still unconscious in his arms. Lloyd took notice of it too and his eyes widened with disbelief. "What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing that concerns you kid," the latter replied seriously.

"We need to call the hospital." Kai insisted.

"Agreed, who has a cell phone on them?"

"I do!" Jay chimed in as he and Nya stood up.

Jay took out his blue cell phone and began to call the hospital. He dialed the numbers and once he had placed the digits in, he pressed the call button and placed the phone at his ear. The phone began to ring...

"So what exactly happened? That gash looks like it hurts," Kai pondered as he looked at the black-clad man.

"Like I said, nothing that needs to be concerned about." He replied seriously.

Kai knitted his eyebrows together and frowned. "You know what, whatever." Kai spat.

After calling the hospital, Jay had hung up the phone and looked at Kai and Cole. "They're on their way now!" He called to them.

Cole looked over at Jay and gave a short nod. "Good,"

And just as Jay said, the ambulance had come in less than ten minutes to assist those in need.

* * *

_Here's the next chapter! Yay! Okay I did my very best in the description and editing. Someone asked about Jay so I placed him in this chapter so people won't forget that I forgot about him._

_If you were wondering how Cole got that gash on his forehead, he'll explain it to the nurse next chapter. _

_Hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! _

_Love you all! _

_TheLegendaryCrystalWolf_


	3. Ice

~Ice~

The ride to the hospital was long; longer than Cole had predicted. Maybe it was because he was concerned for the chef? Whatever the reason, he wished the ambulance would get to the hospital soon. He had decided on being with chef Zane throughout the whole ride and had kept his police car at the now half ruined building. He didn't know of fireman Kai or the other couple that showed if they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

With the screeching tires against the cement and the halt of the vehicle indicated to Cole that they had reached the hospital. The doctors had come to the back of the ambulance and had opened the doors in order to escort chef Zane inside the building on the stretcher. Cole had followed them closely, ignoring the pulsating pain that lingered in his head as the blood continued to ooze out and once inside he was met with a nurse.

"Are you the one who had saved that man?" The nurse asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cole nodded once in acknowledgement. "Yes,"

The nurse had long, waist-length wavy orange hair and light green eyes. She had freckles running along her nose and arms. She wore a white lab coat and black dress shoes. Her appearance was average and she had her hand upon her hip.

"You do realize who that man is don't you? You're a hero for saving him."

Cole shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far. I just did what I had to do and yes I do know him. Chef Zane, he's known for his famous cooking that most of the population seems to adore."

The nurse's eyes then rested on the gash on Cole's forehead. "What happened to your forehead young man?" She asked with concern.

Cole rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Something I got during that fire as I tried to save Chef Zane."

"Care to explain while I tend to that injury?"

"I was in a fight with a humanoid snake called a Hypnobrai. He told me that he had plans in store for me, and he had chef Zane with him."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Cole coughed heavily as he tried to get to Zane who was in the kitchen, but was barricaded by a wall of fire. Eyebrows knitted together, he began to think of a strategy that would allow him access to the kitchen. Using his strength, and without realizing it, he had managed to break down the wall, leaving a huge gap to enter through. Blinking several times in confusion, he shrugged it off and stepped into the kitchen. He saw Zane unconscious near the entrance, laying on his stomach and was too close to the flames. He rushed up to him but was halted by a hiss that echoed around him._

_"And what do you think you're doing?" It hissed darkly. _

_Cole tensed but positioned himself in a fighting stance, ready to fight off whoever or whatever was in the kitchen with him. "Show yourself coward!" He demanded. _

_The voice hissed in amusement and had emerged from the shadows. It was a teal humanoid snake with a long tail, and with dangerously red eyes. In its hand was a golden, snake-like staff. It positioned itself in front of Zane. _

_"The namessss Skales," He introduced firmly. _

_"You do realize this building's in flames don't you?" Cole asked seriously. _

_"I am aware, but do you realize I'm not here for a ssssssocial visit?" _

_"Obviously," Cole rolled his eyes annoyingly. _

_"Leave now or ssssuffer," Skales warned. _

_"I'm not leaving until I have chef Zane with me." Cole retorted._

_"Then suffer," _

* * *

The nurse was attending Cole's injury as he continued to explain to her what happened next.

* * *

_Skales charged at Cole and flicked his tail at him, but Cole jumped and managed to high kick Skales in the face. Skales stumbled but managed to catch himself. _

_"Why you little brat!" He hissed threateningly. _

_Cole smirked and landed on his feet gracefully. Skales decided to use his staff and smack it against Cole's forehead. Cole growled and had managed to give Skales a low kick, which managed to send him stumbling and falling. Blood oozed from Cole's forehead but right now Zane was more important than a gash on the forehead. _

_As Skales managed to push himself up, he saw Cole bending down to pick up Zane in his arms. Skales pushed himself up and blocked the gap in the wall that Cole created. Cole turned around and saw Skales blocking his path and scowled. _

_"Move," he demanded firmly. _

_Skales rattled his tail and began to pour the hypnosis on Cole. "Look into my eyessss." _

_Cole looked into his eyes as if being pulled in by a mysterious force. His normal colored eyes becoming red. _

_"I control you," _

_"You... Control..." Cole began but shook his head and was able to pull away._

_He glared at Skales. "I'll warn you one last time, move." _

_Skales smirked deviously but decided to flee from the building. "I will have my revenge on you!" _

_Once Skales was gone, Cole had escaped the building with Zane in his arms._

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

"And that's what happened," Cole clarified as the nurse gave finishing touches to his wound.

"That's some story." The nurse added.

"Enough about me, will Zane be alright?" Cole asked.

"We'll see what we can do,"

Cole sighed but nodded. Right as the nurse left, Nya, Jay, and Kai had entered the hospital and saw Cole in the waiting room. They rushed up to him.

"Hey!" Nya called over as she waved to Cole.

Cole blinked but looked over to see the three. "Hey," he greeted back.

"So what's the condition?" She asked.

"We have yet to know what will happen to Zane,"

"So it's a waiting game."

"Yup,"

"Great, how irritating." Kai groaned out.

Nya rolled her eyes annoyingly and shook her head. "Why don't you wait at home then?"

Jay was pacing around, trying to keep his panic at bay. He hoped that chef Zane would be alright. _Please let him be all right, please let him be all right. _He thought desperately.

Kai then took notice that Lloyd wasn't to be found. "Hey where's the pipsqueak?" He asked, frowning.

Cole, Jay and Nya all looked at Kai.

"Who?" Jay asked curiously.

Kai groaned. "Lloyd, the boy that was with me."

"Oh,"

"Maybe he went home?" Nya offered with a shrug.

"I thought you didn't care about Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"I don't," Kai said seriously as he knitted his eyebrows together.

Nya sighed and shook her head. As the group conversed for a bit, they were unaware that a certain member's eyes had quickly turned red but then turned straight back to normal.

* * *

Later that night- as the moon was hidden amongst the clouds but was able to pierce through them slightly- footsteps were heard and mutters as the young boy felt abandoned. The sounds of small branches crunching at the weight of his foot reached the young boy's ears and he jumped slightly, stumbling back but soon realizing it was only a branch.

"Heh, I'm not afraid of the dark... No way." He laughed nervously and shone his flashlight upon the said object. His grip tightened as fear was clearly visible in his eyes.

* * *

He heard the sound of rustling leaves close by and he whirled around in it's direction. "H-Hello?" He called out cautiously as his hand began to shake.

Cole was still present at the hospital along with his newfound allies and friends, waiting for the thick silence to break of good news for Zane. Sadly, none had reached the eager ears of those waiting. Jay continued to pace, and if he continued, it would seem as though he would tear a whole in the floor. He had been muttering to himself as sweat droplets drenched his forehead, eyes transfixed on the floor, and fingers pinching his nose.

"Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please let him be okay..." He mumbled.

Kai, hearing the mumbling, closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth in annoyance. His arms folded across his chest. "Nya, make your so-called boyfriend stop being so annoying. It's hard to hear _anything _with _that _going on." Kai growled.

Nya sighed, "Kai stop being such a stubborn hothead. He's worried, like the rest of us."

Nya then looked over at Jay and said, "Jay, why don't you come and sit with the rest with us?"

Jay halted and turned to look at Nya and shook his head, "I can't." He said. "Pacing helps me prevents from panicking."

So he continued to pace...

Outside a certain ward, a young nurse had approached the door to wrap her fingers around the cold metal doorknob and pushed the door open. As she entered Zane's room, she had goosebumps run up and down her body; the room was freezing almost an ice-cold feeling and when she turned to look at Zane's bed... He was gone.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Right now I am getting over the fever. I am still not one hundred percent but I am well enough to continue writing chapters that are as detailed as possible, and updating at least once a week._

_If you were wondering what happened to Zane or to Lloyd... Guess you gotta wait until next time! X) I'm so cruel X) _

_Anyway thank you for reading the story and please leave a review once you're done! I would like to hear your thoughts on the story. _

_Love you all! :D _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	4. Lightning

~Lightning~

As the nurse entered the room, goosebumps formed all over her body as she shivered.

"Why is the room suddenly frigid cold?" She asked as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

She then noticed that the bed that the patient had been lying on was disheveled and vacant, indicating that Zane was no where in sight. She rushed up to the bed with wide eyes of disbelief and then her eyes rested onto the hospital window. With a loud gasp, she covered her mouth with her hand as she saw the window wide open and out of the corner of her eyes she saw a note gently lying upon the pillow.

With the raised eyebrow, she read the note aloud:

_Dear Nurse,_

_ I am sorry that I took off and left you in such a shocked state, but as I was in slumber land, I had a dream that nagged me in the depths of my mind after I woke. I had to leave to stop the evil. _

_From,_

_Chef Zane_

The nurse was bewildered at the note and rushed out of the room to show the other nurses and doctors.

"He's gone!" The nurse announced in a panicked voice.

Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya all turned their heads towards the nurse, curiosity and uncertainty visible in their eyes.

"Snap that can't be good," Cole shook his head.

"No, this can't be happening!" Jay panicked.

Nya sighed and walked over to him and locked fingers with hers, squeezing them in reassurance.

"We better go find him then before anything worse happens to him." Kai told the group.

Cole stood up. "Agreed. Let's not waste time." He agreed.

Without hesitation, the four rushed out of the hospital and out... Into the pouring rain.

"Aww great! When did it start pouring? I don't remember the whether man predicting rain today." Jay pouted then he muttered, "I should have brought an extra clean pair of underwear."

"We can't worry about that now," Cole said seriously. "We need to know which way Zane had gone."

Jay's eyes lit up and a grin was formed on his lips. "Maybe my tracking device can help?" He claimed proudly.

Kai looked at Jay with a raised eyebrow. "You have a tracking device?"

Jay nodded, the grin still visible. "Sure do! I am an inventor after all. But it's back at my place..."

Kai groaned in annoyance. "Really?"

Jay laughed nervously, "Uh yeah...?"

"Alright, alright. We should head to Jay's place to get the tracking device and then track down Zane." Cole instructed.

Jay seemed a bit embarrassed at the thought with his new allies being at his home. Only Nya knows where he lives and she had promised to keep it a secret.

"Hop in! Luckily the car still works." Nya announced as she had made her way to her parked car in the parking lot of the hospital.

Everyone followed and got into the car. After buckling for safety measures, Nya pressed the acceleration pedal and took off towards Jay's place.

* * *

As they drove, the sound of the rain got heavier and it tapped with force onto the roof of the car. Kai looked out the window and saw a brilliant flash of lightning and then heard the roaring sound of thunder in pursuit. He hoped Zane was alright.

* * *

"Lloyd!" Zane called out desperately as he searched the forest for the little blonde hair boy.

Lloyd was a bit busy at the moment that he didn't hear Zane call out to him.

"What are you doing out in the forest alone, young one?" hissed a voice.

"Uh... None of your business!" Lloyd snapped as he tried to put on a brave face.

"Oh but it issss our business for you have stepped into our territory. Mind you, you are surrounded."

Lloyd gulped, and took a few steps back as a shadow had emerged. It walked up towards Lloyd and revealed itself as a two headed red snake. Just like Skales, he too held a golden staff in his hands. "I am known as Fangtom," began the first head. "General of the Fangpyresssss. Who might you be?" The second head finished.

"Uh Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd answered nervously.

"Lloyd!" Zane's voice was very close now and Lloyd whirled around to see him approaching.

"Chef Zane!" Lloyd's voice held happiness when he saw him.

Once at his side, Zane now took a fighting position as his expression turned serious.

"Ah sssso the famous chef decided to ssssshow up and have some fun, did he?" The first head of Fangtom began. "Let's go boys and teach this meddler whosssse in charge." the second one finished.

Soon a battle was brought forth.

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder clashed as the rain continued to down pour on them, moistening the Earth's soil. Nya had made it to their destination and it appeared to be a... Junk yard.

"Well we're here." Nya announced as she parked the car and turned off the ignition.

"You live in a junk yard?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jay blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah..." He answered and hopped out of the car. "I just hope my parents aren't around..."

After the slamming of the car doors, Jay walked up to the small home and knocked several times. To his dismay, his mom had answered the door. With glasses perched on her nose and her brown hair pulled up into a bun, her eyes rejoiced upon seeing her son. "Jay! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you were out on that date with Nya?" She asked, smiling.

"_Mom!__" _he cried in embarrassment.

"Actually Mrs. Walker, we came by for Jay's tracking device." Nya explained.

"Oh? Is that so? Hey Ed, do you know where Jay's tracking device is?" Edna asked from the door.

"Should be in his room!" Ed replied back.

Jay sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh do come in and stay dry! It's pouring out there!" Edna exclaimed as she opened the door further and stepped aside to allow everyone inside.

"We'll have to decline Jay's mom. Sorry but we're in a hurry." Cole explained.

"I'll be right back guys." Jay reassured his friends and entered inside his house to find his tracking device.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry if this took longer to upload, I am coughing up a storm and it strained my poor right side. So it was difficult concentrating on the story so it's late being published. Well anyway, please review and tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter! Thank you for taking the time in reading this story. _

_Love you all! :D_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	5. Friend VS Friend

~Friend VS Friend~

After searching desperately and hastily for his tracking device, Jay had managed to discover it in a pile of junk he had close to the end of his bed. Eyes rejoicing, he held the object in his hand and studied the screen. On the screen blinking in a rhythmic pattern displayed a white dot and a proud grin formed on his lips.

"Hey guys! I found him!" Jay exclaimed as he rushed out of his home and back into the pouring rain.

"That's great Jay, where is he?" Cole asked rather urgently.

Jay gladly showed Cole and the others the tracking device and what appeared on the screen. "He's in the forest." Jay claimed with a smug smile.

"So what are we standing around here for? Let's get going! Nya, fire up that car." Kai instructed impatiently.

Nya was rushing to the car as Kai spoke and hopped into the driver's side. "Everyone get in!" She called.

They all rushed to the car and hastily climbed inside. Jay took the passenger seat, calling shot gun while Kai and Cole sat in the back, each taking a window. Thunder roared and lightning flashed in hot pursuit as the rain never seemed to cease. The sky was now an onyx black with dark clouds to govern the sky and blocking the moon's way. After putting the key into the ignition, shifting the car into drive, and pressing onto the gas pedal, Nya took off into the direction of the forest.

"Hold on Zane, we are on our way!" She announced determinedly.

* * *

Zane stood protectively in front of the younger boy. The chef swung at the first one that charged him. He hit the serpent square in the face as hard as he could and the snake went stumbling back several feet, holding his nose in pain.

Another two snakes. Zane sidestepped, pulling Lloyd with him and took the ground from under their feet with one powerful swipe of his leg. He stood again, but was attacked from behind. A snake kicked him in the back and Zane stumbled forward. He caught himself with his hands and turned to look at the attacker, but a second too late he found out that he was being pursued by more than he thought.

Two serpentine scouts shoved him so he'd lose his stance again and then the both grabbed his arms so he couldn't go anywhere. Zane struggled against the snakes' grips, but could not pull himself free from both. And there weren't many options with defense at the moment with his restricted movement. They hissed and snickered at his temporary helplessness.

"Not so tough now, eh? Who'sss going to help you?" one taunted, yanking him roughly.

A third snake charge at him from the front, intending to harm him, but Zane was ready this time. Once the serpent was close enough for his carefully calculated move, Zane used his legs to aim a kick to his chest using both feet. He used the force from the push against the two snakes holding him and they fumbled, instinctively loosening their grips for half a second. And Zane used that advantage. He pulled free in a somewhat ungraceful, but doable flip back away from them.

He panted for a break. He wasn't use to this type of exercise, but for some reason it also felt...almost natural. like he already knew how to do this.

"Agh! Leave me alone!"

Zane turned to e saw that during his short falter, Lloyd had been pursued. He was backed against a tree with no where to go, surrounded by three of the Fangpyre serpentine.

"Lloyd!" Zane stated in alarm, already halfway to the boy.

"You're going to let a cook defeat you? Get him!" he heard the general snarl.

Zane broke into the semi-circle the snakes had made around Lloyd. The snakes hissed now that the chef was in the way.

"You will not harm him!" Zane ordered forcefully.

Several snakes hissed with laughter, seeing the threat as a joke. He stood in front if Lloyd and a tree guarded their back, though Zane knew it could also be what got them caught. He was hoping he wouldn't be too overwhelmed by the number of snakes that were gathering. Nine of them, not counting the ones that were down.

One made a move to his left and the talented cook immediately went on the defense.

The serpent tried to aim a blow at the younger blond, but Zane intervened, stopping him in mid punch. He kicked the snake back as hard as he could before turning to . Adrenaline fueling him, he immediately started fighting back, not giving the snake a chance to get him. Three rushed at him. He ducked and dodged all while swing combos of random moves he didn't even know he knew. The esteemed chef was finally gaining the upper hand in this fight and he was learning fast.

"We have to get out, Zane!" Lloyd urged, not knowing how else to help. He knew the general could stall until he got reinforcements. Or Zane tired out. Whichever came first. Zane nodded, looking for an escape route.

_Honk! Honk!_

With the echoing sound of a car horn enveloping around the area, a shout of, "There he is! Nya stop the car!" could easily be heard.

Lloyd whirled around and saw four other figures approach them in the vehicle, two of which he recognized. "Hey! Over here!" Lloyd yelled as he waved them over.

Nya immediately halted the car and all four rushed out, approaching Zane and Lloyd, preparing themselves for battle if need be.

"Chef Zane! Are you alright?" Cole called to him but chef Zane never looked back.

"I am fine... But I believe I may have walked straight into a trap. We are surrounded." Zane clarified through heavy breathing.

"No worries, you've got us now. They don't stand a chance." Jay stated proudly.

The Fangpyres saw the backup and hissed in disgust. "No... We musssst retreat!" The leader of the Fangpyres addressed.

Hissing could be heard all around them but soon ceased with just the rain as the background noise.

Kai scratched the back of his head. "Well that was easier than expected..."

"Heh, they were too scared! The cowards." Jay boasted with a mocking grin.

Zane shook his head. "I sense much more than this. Something is wrong." He said plainly.

"What are you talking about Zane? They're gone." Cole added.

_You would think that, wouldn't you human. _

Cole's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice in his head. He jerked his head around, hoping that the voice he heard was hiding in the bushes nearby. "Show yourself!" He yelled out.

Nya watched Cole in concern. "Cole?" she asked.

Cole frowned and balled his hands into fists.

_If I showed myself, that wouldn't be any fun now would it? _Hissed the voice in his head.

A low growl escaped his throat and that caught everyone's attention.

"Hey you okay?" Kai asked as he placed a hand on the policeman's shoulder.

Cole turned to look at Kai through serious eyes. "You mean you don't hear him?" He questioned with disbelief.

Kai slowly shook his head. "No. None of us can really."

"Great. Get out of my head!" Cole instructed the serpent.

_You don't boss me around and you will now be my pet. Lisssssten to my voice and my voice alone. You will obey my every command._

"Gah! No!" Cole grunted out as he grabbed a hold of his head.

"Cole!" the others cried out in unison.

_You will obey me._

Cole did his best to fight off the voice but it was futile. Soon his eyes became a crimson red...

* * *

Pain exploded from Jay's cheek and he felt himself tumble onto the dead leaves below his feet. His face throbbing, he quickly got up and glared at Cole. "What the heck was that for?" he bellowed.

The policeman said nothing as the others protested. "We will not get away with what we've done," he mumbled, and threw himself at Kai. Kai blocked an oncoming punch, confusion and chagrin swirling in his hazel irises. Cole aimed a kick into his chest, which was admittedly not as painful as the fireman had expected.

"Dude, what are you doing? This is the guy who ran through fire with you, ya know!" called Kai, throwing a punch at Cole's jaw. But firemen did not fight often.

Ignoring him, Cole dodged, grabbed Kai's arms and tried to get him in a headlock, but Nya pushed him off balance and he stumbled a few feet away. He wished he had a weapon.

Oh wait, he did.

Cole swiftly drew his gun and pointed it straight at Zane's forehead. The air froze, and so did the people around him. Zane eyed the shaking barrel with wide, cautious eyes, heart palpitating. Jay's cry died in his throat. Nya's gasp was sharp and pitched. Kai's muscles were unbelievably tense. Lloyd was clutching Zane's arm with a vice-like grip, caught between quickly yanking the chef away from Cole and just grabbing him.

Cole's irises glinted scarlet, his breathing horribly steady. "One move," he breathed.

A liquid sound pierced the silence. It was a light, peaceful tune that drifted through the leaves in the trees around them, carried by the essence of a flute. Cole's expression shifted from impassive to discomfort, and he lowered the gun, shaking his head.

Jay let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, and so did the others. They glanced heavenward to see a magnificent dragon (?) sweeping past, a single white figure descending from its back. It was an elderly man, with a long, pure white beard and wearing a kimono of the same shade. A straw hat sat snugly on his head. The elegant music emanated from the oddly-shaped flute in his hands.

Cole blinked and mumbled something under his breath. Jay glanced back to him. The scarlet had been washed from his eyes, which was good...

Kai was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

The old man ceased playing. His eyes twinkled with a certain kindness that couldn't be defined at this moment. "Lady and gentlemen, my name is Sensei Wu."

* * *

_Oh gosh! I can't believe it's been that long since I updated! Sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you wait that long! Okay, good news, I am completely over my sickness and is recovered. Also, another reason why it took this long to update was that not only was I busy, but I had assistance from two of my closest cyber author friends who did the battle scenes. _

_I give credit for Waterfall13 who did the scene with Zane VS the Fangpyres. _

_Next I give credit for Wafflegirl0304 who did the battle scene with Cole VS friends._

_Give a big round of applause for them for taking their time to making the battle scenes and this chapter even possible because truthfully I'm terrible with battle scenes. _

_For that, I give both my cyber author friends giant cookies (::) and ice-cream! :D _

_Anyway, hopefully the next chapter won't take too long and please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this long waited chapter. Thank you for being patient with me and taking the time to reading this chapter._

_Oh and umm... Apparently Waterfall13 wasn't done with her battle scene and I got carried away and posted the chapter right away. So umm, there was more to the Zane VS Fangpyre's brawl._

_Love you all! :D_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	6. Master's of Spinjitzu

Master's of Spinjitzu

All was silent as the occasional crickets chirped in the background until a certain inventor broke the deafening silence by asking, "Sensei who?"

Nya whacked Jay in the back of his head with her hand-hard- and a groan escaped the former's mouth. "Oww, what was that for?" He whined as Jay gingerly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sensei Wu," the wise man repeated. "I have been watching all of you from afar and seemed satisfied with the teamwork that displayed itself constantly throughout the day. You all must be exhausted from brawling fierce enemies."

"What were those things anyway?" Cole questioned.

"Those were called Serpentine. Powerful humanoid snakes with different abilities that are very dangerous." Sensei Wu enlightened.

Lloyd had immediately cowered behind Zane when he saw his uncle.

"Wait, hold on you mean _the _Serpentine? The serpents that were supposedly locked up in five separate tombs?" Kai recalled with disbelief.

Sensei nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Yeah to keep them there so they don't sack their revenge on those that put them there." Jay added with a tint of fear in his voice.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"What does this have to do with us? I do not comprehend the situation." Zane shook his head.

Lloyd poked his head from behind Zane's leg and his eyes widened when his uncle's eyes locked onto his. Lloyd hid behind Zane again, knowing he was in trouble.

"You all have shown potential but each of you have something much greater hidden within you. Come, I will explain more once we are inside and out of this rain." Sensei lectured as his voice was gentle, wise and caring.

Everyone exchanged glances but decided to join Sensei Wu, curiosity peeking from their systems. Nya, Jay, Cole and Kai headed back to the car while Zane was unsure if he should join them in the car or not.

Nya looked over and poked her head out the window. "You coming Zane? There's enough for one more passenger."

Zane smiled and began to move toward the car.

"Hey what about me?" Lloyd asked pouting as he folded his arms across his green t-shirt.

"You are riding with me young nephew." Came Sensei Wu's serious voice.

Lloyd gulped and slowly turned around to face his uncle. "Umm, I would love to uncle but... I have somewhere to be. See ya!" Lloyd said nervously and dashed off into the opposite direction.

Sensei Wu sighed and slowly shook his head. He began to hop onto the dragon, which Cole finally took notice of and his muscles tensed drastically.

"Uh guys? T-That's not what I think it is... Is it?" Cole gulped as he pointed to the said creature.

Kai turned to look at Cole with a raised eyebrow. "What are you-" he began but followed his finger in the direction of the dragon.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw the huge, flying beast. "That sure looks like a dragon."

Nya saw the dragon as well and seemed in awe. "Wow. Hey Kai, remember when dad told us stories about the dragons?" She questioned in remembrance.

Kai nodded. "They can cross between both worlds or so dad says."

"Who cares about that? I'm more worried that _it _won't harm _us." _Cole declared as he took his gun that he had picked up from the ground, and aiming it at the magnificent creature.

"Wait Cole, stop!" Nya cried out but was too late.

Cole shot a pistol at the dragon but hearing the gun shot, Sensei Wu swiftly evaded the bullet as he told the dragon to fly upward. The dragon turned it's head and gave a dangerous glare to Cole who seemed to have cowered back into the seat of the car. Wu gingerly patted the dragon's back, reassuring it that Cole reacted only to fear and there was nothing to be angry about. The dragon had ceased its anger and flapped its powerful wings, taking off into the sky.

"Follow that dragon, Nya!" Kai instructed as he watched the said creature take off.

Nya started the car and with the engine's roar enveloping around the area, Nya followed the dragon hastily as to keep up.

"Thank you for coming when you did." Chef Zane thanked sincerely as he sat between both Cole and Kai.

"Hey no prob." Kai shrugged.

"Yeah, what are friends for right?" Jay chimed in with a grin as he saw Zane's reflection in the rear view mirror.

Zane blinked. "Friends?" He asked, feeling touched.

"You mean, you never had any?" Nya asked as she continued to follow the dragon.

Zane shook his head solemnly. "No."

Nya's light blue eyes reflected a glint of pity in them.

Cole placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "You got them now." He smiled.

Zane looked over at Cole and smiled.

"Wait, so we're like our own group?" Jay asked, energetically.

Kai rolled his eyes while Nya giggled. Cole nodded. "Sure, that is if you're all okay with it."

Nya, Jay and Zane nodded agreeably. Kai groaned but mumbled his agreement as well.

* * *

"Okay, we need to get something straight." Kai insisted as Sensei Wu lead them into Dereth's Dojo.

Sensei stayed silent and allowed Kai to continue.

"You've summoned us in the middle of the night because why exactly?"

"You four are the chosen ones. Chosen to master an ancient martial art known as Spinjitzu. It's inside each and everyone of you." Sensei lectured as he looked at his pupils.

"Spinjitzu?" Jay repeated, fascinated.

"Look. We're not ninja's old man." Kai retorted.

Nya gave Kai a glare. "Kai," she hissed at him.

"What? It's the truth, sis. I'm a fireman, Jay's an inventor, Cole's a policeman and Zane's a chef. How are we ninja if we're not?"

"Kai," Wu chimed in, catching his attention. "Do you always wonder why you're always impulsive and rash?"

Jay snickered as Kai seemed shocked on Sensei Wu knowing of his personality.

"It's because you have the fire inside. You must use it, control it, become a Spinjitzu master." Wu continued.

"So you teach us this Spinjitzu move and we become ninja?" Cole asked.

Sensei only looked at Cole, eyes twinkling in determination and a certain kindness, answering his question mutely.


	7. Kai-napped!

~Kai-napped!~

They've trained for several weeks, determined on learning Spinjitzu. Sensei Wu had designed a course inside the dojo for such the occasion. All did well with their training, all but Kai. He seemed to have struggled with the course, more so than the rest and it frustrated him. Each time he tried, he heard Sensei's voice say, "Fail,"

Late one night, when everyone was asleep, Kai decided to take a midnight stroll. Stars scattered across the raven sky, crickets chirped and a light breeze blew by. He placed his hood over his head and his hands into his red jacket's pockets. The jacket, which he was able to acquire throughout the weeks of training, Provided comfort and warmth. The moons ray's shone down upon him, and he looked up at it with discouragement.

He leaned against a nearby street lamp and spoke up to the moon, "Everyone else can learn Spinjitzu, why can't I?"

He heard Sensei's voice in his head say: _You must control the fire within you Kai. Only then will you be able to learn._

Kai growled, frustrated with the voice and shook his head, "Control the fire," he spat. "There's no fire at all! I'm a fireman, not a fighter. I put out the flames, not create them. That old man has no idea what he's talking about."

He began walking again, further away from his newfound friends and sister, unaware he was being stalked by the Fangpyre's leader.

"You know," began a familiar hiss. "It's not wise to walk out in the middle of the night, alone."

Kai's body tensed when he heard the voice and whirled around. He frowned. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Aww, forgot about me already? How sad,"

Emerging from the shadows was Fangtom as he held a smirk.

"You!" He growled, clenching his hands into fists. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? Get him boys!" Fangtom instructed.

Kai was being surrounded by Fangpyre scouts that seemed to have enclosed the circle so Kai couldn't escape.

* * *

The sun ascended over the horizon and birds chirped their harmony to greet the brand new day. It was interrupted by the obnoxious bong-like sound that echoed the room that the three young heroes slept in. Groans escaped their throats and pillows were thrown over their heads but Sensei's voice broke through the room. "Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!"

"Must we get up this early?" Jay whined as he unwillingly got out of bed.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Kai?" Cole asked with worry.

"You mean, he's not here?" Jay chimed in, looking over at Cole.

"He's certainly not in his bed." Zane added as he checked the vacant bed.

"Oh dear," Sensei added.

"Come on guys, let's search for Kai." Cole instructed.

And so they searched for their fire bound friend.

Hours of search and they still was unable to find any trace of him.

"We've searched everywhere and still no sign of Kai. What could have happened?" Nya wondered.

She had figured out from the guys about her missing brother and had joined the search.

"Dunno," Cole shook his head. "But we'll find him."

* * *

"Let me go!" Kai demanded.

Confined in a cave with the huge bolder blocking the exit, thick, strong rope bounded Kai's wrists and ankles. He was restrained on to two tall structures, his body positioned like a human X.

"Hmm... Let me think about that..." Fangtom mused. "No!"

Kai struggled to free himself but no matter how many times he tried, it was futile.

"What do you want with me? I'm only a fireman for crying out loud." Kai insisted.

"You've become a pest and pestssss need to be terminated." began the first head of Fangtom. "Or we could turn you,"

"Turn me?" Kai questioned, not liking the sound of that.

"Yesss, make you one of usssss."

"Forget it." Kai snapped.

"Oh but you don't have a choice in the matter," Fangtom explained. "You are at our mercy."

* * *

"Jay, you didn't happen to bring your tracking device along did you?" Cole asked.

Jay rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh heh, no."

Cole face-palmed. "Great. How are we going to find Kai now?"

"We can ask around, maybe people know where he might be?" Nya offered.

"Nya, you're so smart." Jay praised.

Nya smiled at her boyfriend. "Was there any doubt?"

So they began their task in asking as many people as they could, hoping at least one would know what happened. As they asked, none had any info on Kai and that made it more difficult than it already was. They've asked and asked, but still nothing useful appeared.

"So much for asking," Cole said frustrated as everyone got together.

"So what now?" Jay asked.

"We keep searching because we're not giving up on a brother." Cole insisted.

"This is gonna take all day," Jay mumbled.

"Oh suck it up Jay." Nya said sternly as she whacked him in the back of his head.

"Oww! Why do you guys do that?" Jay whined.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Because we can, now come on."

* * *

The Fangpyre was very close to Kai, making him feel uneasy. "Back off," Kai spat as he eyed the snake.

Fangtom laughed in amusement. "How cute! A helpless fireman ordering us around! Jusssst hold still, thisss might ssssting a bit."

Fangtom bared his fangs and sunk them into Kai's neck. Kai screamed at the pain but couldn't do anything about it. After the bite, Fangtom looked at Kai with a smirk. "It won't be long now. You will be one of ussss, and will do exactly what I say."

Kai glared daggers at Fangtom, that in turn made Fangtom's smirk grow wider.

"My friends will find me, and kick your ass into next week." Kai retorted.

"It'll be too late until then. Sit back and relax, you're so tense."

Kai said nothing but had a desire to beat Fangtom into a pulp. He had no choice but to wait for his transformation.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! At first I had a bit of writer's block but luckily I broke it and was able to write this next chapter. Wasn't expecting this, were you? :P I thought so :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to tell me your thoughts! _

_Hope the next chapter will be longer and won't take too long for updating. Until next time! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	8. Transformation

~Transformation~

The transformation was starting and still no signs of the others. Kai looked over and saw his skin turning into scales but he didn't desire to know what kind of freak he'd become. Frustrated at the fact that he was useless and couldn't do much to stop the transformation, and or even free himself all he did was glare dangerously at Fangtom. Fangtom however only hissed gleefully in amusement.

"What'ssss the matter fire star? SSSSnake got your tongue?"

"Shut up you worthlessss piece of trassssh!" Kai hissed and he gasped when he hissed like a snake.

"Hmm... The attitude issss still the same." Fangpyre noted. "We should do something about that..."

"Boss! Boss!" A Fangpyre scout rushed into the cave with urgency in his voice.

Fangtom sighed. "What is it?" He asked authoritatively.

"I saw thosssse humans from before desperately searching for their friend!" He announced.

"What?" Fangtom hissed fuming.

Kai smirked at the news.

"What are we going to do boss?"

"Grab a few of your friends and make sure they don't come any closer!" Fangtom's right head hissed. "The transformation needs to be complete!" The left head finished.

The Fangpyre scout nodded and rushed out, eager to do as told.

_Think Kai, there's gotta be a way out of this mess._ Kai thought as he looked around for anything that could be of use.

* * *

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the area and all eyes turned to look at the source of the rumbling. Jay rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Heh heh guess all this searching is making me hungry. We've been at it for hours,"

Cole sighed, "Alright let's take a lunch break. I'm getting hungry too."

"Let's head over to Buddy's Pizza!" Jay offered energetically.

"Sounds good to me," Nya smiled.

"Agreed." Zane nodded.

So they headed into the direction of the pizza parlor. Little did they realize was that a certain Fangpyre scout was following them from a distance. Once inside the pizza parlor, the guys and Nya ordered their pizza and sat down to eat.

"I love their pizza." Jay said excitedly as he bit into the slice that he took.

"Obviously," Cole rolled his eyes. "While we're sitting here eating, Kai's out there somewhere and who knows what's happening to him."

Nya was about to eat her slice and sighed worriedly. "I'm worried about him too Cole but knowing my brother, he won't go down that easily. He's just too stubborn for his own good."

"Nya's right you know." Jay agreed. "I've met him before all this and sheesh, he's a pain."

"After our lunch break we're continuing our search." Cole instructed.

Seconds later, they heard glass shattering and screams from the customers. Everyone became alert and saw Fangpyres scouts emerge into the building.

"Great we've got ourselves a few unwanted guests." Cole groaned out in annoyance.

"How did they even know we were here?" Jay asked.

"They most likely followed us." Zane added.

"So now what do we do?" Jay asked nervously.

"We fight," Cole instructed getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

In the cavern that Kai was held captive, his transformation was almost complete. He had turned into a Hypnobrai and Fangtom hissed gleefully.

"There is no way I'm going to follow you," Kai hissed as he glared dangerously at Fangtom.

"Oh but you think your friends will listen to you when they see you like one of usss?" Fangtom countered.

"The alteration is almost complete." began the first head. "Not too long now." finished the second head.

As the time ticked on by, Kai's alteration was complete and he had become a snake. A Hypnobrai to be exact and Kai frowned in disgust at his new body. He was soon released and Fangtom hissed gleefully that his plan was unfolding perfectly.

"Now that you're one of ussss, you'll have to start acting like ussss. You turned out to be a Hypnobrai so Skales would have to take you." Fangtom explained. "While the transformation was taking into affect, I had a scout contact Skales. He should be here soon."

"You bitch. I'll kick your ass into next week!" Kai yelled out furiously as he tackled Fangtom to the ground.

The two tumbled on the floor.

* * *

The Fangpyre scouts had been knocked out unconscious and the four humans were victorious.

"That training really paid off," Jay noted with a smile.

"If it weren't for Sensei's guidance, we would not be victorious today." Zane added.

"Now that we got that taken care of, Kai must be close by." Cole said seriously as he walked to the front of the pizza parlor.

"Hang in there Kai, we're coming for you!" Nya added as the worry was visible in her voice.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry about the wait... I can't seem to make good enough long chapters right now for some strange reason. My work schedule changed so I should have more time in making better, longer and more detailed chapters. But I guess I'm having a bit of writer's block... Who knows? Even though this chapter wasn't long, let me know what you thought about it. _

_thank you all for taking the time in reading my story and giving out positive reviews! Though constructive criticism is welcomed so if you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them :) _

_Love you all! :D _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~ _


	9. Test of Trust

~A Test of Trust~

"What issss going on around here?" A familiar hiss sounded as the altered Kai and Fangtom continued to tumble.

They halted with Kai on top of Fangtom and both turned to look at the visitor that came into the cave. Fangtom kicked Kai off with both feet, sending him soaring and then slamming hard into the cave wall, earning a groan that escaped his throat.

Fangtom pushed himself up and dusted himself off as he approached the visitor. "Ah Skales, you're here."

"I came because I heard you have a new Hypnobrai aboard." Skales added. "We snakes shouldn't be fighting each other, but thosssse nasssty humans instead." He hissed in disgust.

"Yes, yes I know that Skales I was trying to teach that to _him._" Fangtom pointed to Kai who was pushing himself up from the blow.

Skales looked over and saw Kai. "Ah so that's who the new Hypnobrai is." he mused.

Fangtom nodded. "You better take him quick," the right head urged. "Hissss human friends are getting too clossssse."

"You fool! You snatched a human and turned him?" Skales hissed furiously.

Fangtom flinched when he heard the fury in his voice. "He and his friends were interfering in our plansss!" The right head retorted. "He needed to be dealt with." the left head finished.

Then Skales looked thoughtful. "Hmm... Now that I think about it, you might be onto something Fangtom."

While the two generals conversed, Kai took this as an opportunity and snuck his way to the entrance and luckily to him, it was open. He smirked and left, eager to find his friends.

_I hope I find them, _Kai thought. _They'll know what to do._

* * *

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

"Where are you man?"

A sigh escaped her throat and as she saw a pebble along the sidewalk, she kicked it, watching it as it rolled off. A hand was placed gently on her shoulder and she gasped; her train of thoughts, gone. She looked up and she saw Jay beside her, giving her a worried look and she responded with a smile. It was getting late and they had walked all day. No such luck with finding their fire-y brother.

"Guys," Jay began and all eyes turned on him. "It's getting late, we should head back to the dojo." He offered.

"Not until we find Kai," Cole objected seriously.

"Cole listen, we've been at it all day and there's no sign of him." Jay countered calmly.

Nya then blinked and face-palmed realizing there was one place they still didn't check. "Home!" She declared.

"Home?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nya nodded. "Kai must have been frustrated with the difficult training you guys were doing because he wasn't doing well so he must have returned back home!"

"It would make sense," Cole shrugged. "Where do you live Nya?"

"We live in a small village, Kai was lucky to have gotten a job as a fireman. Come on, I'll show you." Nya enlightened.

"We should check in the morning," Jay insisted with a yawn.

"We all need a break." Zane nodded.

"Alright we'll call it a night and head back to the dojo. Besides dinner is drawing near and Sensei might be worried sick about us." Cole clarified.

So the four began to head back to the dojo, unaware that their missing friend was out in search for them this very minute.

"How did the search go?" Sensei asked when he saw his pupils enter the dojo.

But their solemn faces explained it all to him as their mission was in defeat for the day.

"Not so well Sensei, we searched everywhere we could but no sign was detected." Zane sighed.

"I see," Sensei answered calmly but was worried for Kai.

"But we think we know where he might be." Nya added.

"Where is that?"

"Back at home. I assume Kai got frustrated with the difficult training and is now on his way home."

Sensei looked thoughtful as he stroked his beard.

"What are you thinking Sensei?" Zane asked.

"It would be a good possibility but I think you all deserve a break." Sensei clarified.

Jay cheered. "It's about time, so who's cooking dinner?"

"Since you're so eager, why don't you cook?" Sensei offered with a smile.

"Aww man really?" Jay whined.

"I'll help you if you'd like Jay." Nya offered.

"O-Okay Nya..." Jay blushed.

She smiled and took his hand. They both headed off to prepare dinner.

"Wait, is this dojo big enough to have a place for cooking?" Cole suddenly asked, stopping both Nya and Jay in their tracks.

"Oh yeah! It doesn't!" Jay chimed with a grin.

"Guess that means we're eating out," Nya added.

"I can order Chinese food," Zane offered.

"Fine by me," Cole nodded.

"Sounds great."

"Perfect."

Zane smiled and getting everyone's order, he left to find a Chinese food place in Ninjago. As he walked down the sidewalk, the sun was setting over the horizon, painting the sky with a mixture of colors such as: Pink, purple, orange, yellow, green and blue. Zane looked up at the sunset and smiled as he saw its beauty.

Not that much traffic littered the streets at this time in the evening, making traveling a lot easier. A few cars passed him as he walked but abruptly, shrieks of terror bounced off the buildings' walls, and entering Zane's ears. Becoming alert, Zane rushed to the sounds and he saw a Hypnobrai snake roam the city. He was surprised that this snake wasn't causing any trouble but instead seemed more lost.

"Something doesn't seem right with this snake," Zane noted.

The snake ignore the citizens as they cowered in fear; as his mind was set with an ambition and finally, the snake had spotted him. He became alert when he approached but Zane got into a fighting stance just in case.

"Zane! Oh thank Ninjago I found you!" He called out gratefully.

"Back off," Zane instructed firmly and the snake immediately halted in his tracks.

"Zane, wait! It'ssss me Kai!" He insisted.

"Last time I checked Kai was not a snake." Zane answered seriously.

"You gotta believe me! I've been altered into one and I've been looking for you guys ever since I escaped Fangtom not too long ago!" Kai enlightened.

He seemed desperate and eager to gain Zane's trust but Zane was unsure to trust him. Though something told him that he was telling the truth. "How do I know you're not pulling off some sort of trick?" Zane challenged with a raised eyebrow.

The Hypnobrai- who'd claim himself to be Kai- groaned in frustration. "Damn it Zane! Look at me! If I did that, you'd be swarmed by Serpentine now but you're not!"

"Still, I must test you in order to truly know of your claim to be true. Fight me and if you win I will believe you." Zane declared.

"Fine I accept your challenge." Kai agreed. "What would happen if I lose?"

"If you lose, you must leave here."

"Done. Let's go,"

He hadn't been expecting that punch so early on in the fight, but Zane still ducked, feeling the whoosh of a scaly fist pump past him. He raised his leg and kicked, feeling a wave of satisfaction wash over his being.

_Kai_ stumbled backward, falling onto his knees. "Geez, it's hard to fight like this." he muttered before advancing forward again. Zane felt a fist slam into his chest and fought for his balance before jumping back, spraying ice from his shurikens at the serpent's feet. Snakes weren't supposed to be warm like that, were they? They were cold-blooded creatures, reptiles...so why was this one not like the others?

_It is not Kai,_ Zane told himself. _Do not be fooled._

_Kai_ freed himself with a couple kicks before the chef could do much else to him. A punch glanced his jaw, another struck his chest. Ouch.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Zane!" his opponent hissed. It sounded rather sincere, like a cry or plea. Zane shook his head. He did not want to believe that this serpent was Kai. But all the facts told him otherwise. Maybe if he resisted hard enough, he would not end up conforming to his suspicions, which were slowly growing in size.

Zane willed himself to move faster. He dodged a few more punches and threw _Kai_ down onto his knee, bringing out a pained "oof!" noise. The growing crowd around them seemed to wince. He'd almost forgotten that they existed.

"Take this," he breathed, shoving the serpent downwards and driving his foot down hard on his spine. Air rushed out of _Kai's_ lungs, and he seemed to deflate like a balloon.

"Wow Zane, you're a strong fighter." he mused breathlessly.

"You are in no position to address me." Zane replied sharply, and wow, did he sound fierce. He didn't like this. "Leave the city."

It felt so wrong. He should have been feeling triumphant, but he felt like a monster. Like this serpent. This should have meant nothing to him, but he felt that it should have meant everything. He just did not know.

"Please leave the city." Zane repeated, more quiet and gently now. _Kai_ let out a guttural groan.

The whispers of the crowd around him blurred into silence and the only thing he could hear was his own blood surging in his ears, so quiet, but yet so loud. Zane lifted his foot off the serpent and _Kai _stood up. He looked at Zane almost mournfully but he began to leave, not pestering anyone as he was exiled from the city.

* * *

_Sup guys! I was able to update a bit quicker than last time and am I glad that this chapter was longer than the last. _

_Anyway, I wanna give credit to Wafflegirl0304 for assisting with the battle scene. She does an excellent job at them. _

_So how's the story so far? Interesting? Boring? Suspenseful? You tell me your thoughts and constructive criticism is welcomed. _

_Love you all for committing your time into reading my story :D Until next time! :D_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	10. Here Comes Trouble

~Here Comes Trouble~

A sigh escaped his throat as he looked back at the city. "Damn, got kicked out of the city by my friend..."

"There you are!" the voice hissed.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the sound of the familiar hiss and his snake hands balled into fists. "Get lost," he snapped.

"Oh sssso you think you're in charge do you? Thought you can find help? Well news flash, humans don't take too kindly towards ssssnakesss." Skales said firmly.

Kai rolled his eyes irritably. "Like I didn't know," he said sarcastically.

Skales groaned in frustration. "Your new life begins with me. Come," he instructed and began to slither away.

"Whatever," Kai decided to follow Skales.

* * *

Zane stood where he was, eyes distant as he seemed lost in thought. The crowd from earlier had ceased and everyone went back to their ordinary routine.

"Why did my victory feel more like a loss?" He pondered aloud.

Shaking his head, he continued his task in ordering Chinese food for his friends. Once he was back at the dojo with the food, everyone encircled him, eager for their meal. Cole took notice of the distant look in the light blue eyes and he asked, "You okay Zane?"

A sigh escaped him and he shook his head. "I am perplexed." He explained.

Cole raised his bushy eyebrow. "About what?" He asked.

"About earlier before I got the food." Zane replied.

"Okay you got my interest peeked." Cole said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey Cole!" Jay called, unaware he was interrupting a conversation.

Cole turned to look at Jay. "Can't it wait? Zane and I are having a conversation here." He said seriously.

"Your food's gonna get cold," Jay said casually through a mouthful of noodles.

Cole mentally face-palmed. "Yes Jay I know." He turned back to look at Zane. "Tell me after dinner okay?"

Zane nodded and the two joined the rest of the group with enjoying their Chinese food.

* * *

"Now that you're a Hypnobrai, you must learn how to ussse your power." Skales said as they came into a dense forest.

"Power? What power?" Kai asked.

"The power to hypnotize." Skales explained.

Kai frowned. "Oh no, I'm not hypnotizing anyone." He spat.

"Don't be so cocky. That can be your downfall and you do realize being a snake hassss itssss perks."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"We don't have to pay for our meals, or go by silly rulessss."

"So technically you guysssss steal and hypnotize for fun."

"Pretty much,"

"FYI I'm not like you."

"You'll get used to it after awhile and see that bringing chaos is amusing. The only rule you have to obey is do what I tell you." Skales instructed.

"Hell no,"

"You don't have a choice in the matter. The Hypnobrai and Fangpyres are the only ones you can rely on."

Kai grunted but said nothing more.

"It's late, you will sleep with usss and tomorrow we will give you a new name."

So they entered the Hypnobrai tomb.

* * *

The suns ray's peeked through the windows of the dojo, illuminating it with its morning glow. As the sun shone on the faces of the sleeping inhabitants, groans escaped their throats and they shielded their eyes with their arms and pillows.

_Bong! Bong! Bong! _

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" Sensei yelled out, waking his pupils.

"Five more minutes," Jay mumbled and covered himself with the blankets.

Zane and Cole woke up and sat up on their mattresses. "What time is it?" Cole asked as he stretched his arms.

"Five O' clock." Sensei replied.

"You want us to get up at five? Are you nuts?" Jay asked with a yawn as he had opened his eyes.

"It's called being prepared." Sensei said.

"We need to search for Kai!" Cole realized as his eyes widened.

"Not until you finished your training." Sensei instructed.

So the ninja trained as instructed and once their training was complete, they began their search for Kai. Nya took them to her home village which was a few miles away but after being able to get to their destination, Nya parked the car and everyone advanced into the village.

Farmers were out doing hard labor as they cropped their vegetables and fruits and a few had noticed the groups presence. Seeing how they were being watched, Cole began to feel a bit uneasy and he looked over at Nya.

"Do they all do this when people enter the village?" He asked.

"They're just curious." Nya shrugged.

She walked up to one of the farmers and asked, "Excuse me but did you happen to see Kai walk around here?"

The farmer shook her head slowly and Nya sighed. "Thank you,"

She asked a few more farmers who came up with the same answer. Nya felt grief as there was no sign of her older brother. They had approached Nya's house and she headed inside, telling everyone she wanted to go in alone. She searched high and low, and every room she could think of but Kai was not there. Coming out empty handed, she went back to the group with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Not there huh?" Cole asked, seeing the sorrow displayed deeply in Nya's eyes.

Nya shook her head. "I don't know where else he would be."

"We have to search the city again." Jay insisted as he caught everyone's attention.

"We may have looked everywhere, but sometimes we look too hard that the object we're looking for can be right under our noses." Jay explained.

Nya wiped away her eye with her index finger and nodded. "Right, I agree with Jay."

They all headed to the car and drove off back into the city.

"So Zane, what was it that you wanted to say from last night?" Cole asked as he looked over at Zane.

Zane blinked but looked over at Cole and said, "I had encountered a snake as I was getting our dinner, but he claimed to be Kai when we fought."

"And you believed him?" Cole asked skeptically.

Zane shook his head. "I was unsure so I tested him. If he won in the brawl, then I believed what he said but if he failed, he would not bother anyone again."

"So I'm guessing you won." Jay chimed in.

"Affirmative. He even had trouble fighting..." Zane clarified.

"Okay this is so weird. First, Kai goes missing then Zane fights a snake alone. Doesn't feel like something's not right?" Jay asked.

Screams of terror bounced off the city's walls and entered their ears. Halting the car near the sidewalk, they saw citizens fleeing and waving their arms in the air desperately seeking shelter.

"Great what now?" Nya asked.

Two snakes emerged but one only seemed to be creating disorder throughout the city. The other looked rather bored. Zane noticed them from a distance and recognized the bored looking snake. His eyebrows knitted together and a frown laced his lips.

"We have unwelcomed visitors." Cole answered also seeing the snakes.

* * *

_Salutations authors! We have reached chapter 10 in this story and I'm amazed that this story has 70 positive reviews! You guys are truly awesome for being devoted to this story! I don't have any idea how long this story will last but guess we'll have to wait and see ;)_

_How are you enjoying this story so far? Let me know you're thoughts because constructive criticism is welcomed. _

_Thank you for being awesome and staying to finish reading Fate's Intertwined. You all deserve cookies! (::) ;D _

_Love you all!_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	11. Fighting Can Lead To Serious Consequence

~Fighting Can Lead To Serious Consequences~

Zane narrowed his eyes when he saw that the one Hypnobrai stayed behind the other. The Hypnobrai that walked with the other, his expression displayed concern and uncertainty as he scanned the city.

"You think thissss isssss wise?" Kai asked Skales nervously as he saw citizens scream and flee.

Skales groaned and rolled his eyes. "Of courssssse it isss, FireSpark."

Out of the corner of FireSpark's eyes, he saw four familiar friends who positioned themselves for battle. Eyes narrowed as determination and hatred was visible inside them.

"I thought I won that fight," Zane began seriously as he glared daggers at FireSpark once he got in earshot range.

FireSpark halted as he stared into Zane's ice-blue eyes. "You did but _he_ brought me back." FireStar said as he pointed at Skales.

Jay blinked. "Whoa, hold the phone. This is the snake that you fought Zane?" He asked.

Zane nodded. "Affirmative but he had broken his promise."

Skales laughed in amusement. "You fool! Never trust a snake!"

FireStar turned to look at Nya, and she looked back. She didn't see her brother, but a hideous monster. "It's two against four. We won't back down!" She declared.

Cole was more focused on Skales. He had unfinished business with him. "Jay, you're with me on Skales. Nya and Zane take care of his weak friend."

That got on FireStar's nerve and he balled his hands into fists, eyes narrowed in anger. "Weak?!" He hissed furiously. "I may have lost to Zane but there's no way I'm losing thissss time!"

He charged at Zane, and aimed a punch at his abdomen but Zane easily evaded the move. Nya front flipped towards FireStar and gave a hard kick to FireStar's face. He stumbled back but regained composure. He groaned and shook his head to get rid of the surging pain. His anger rose tremendously and he charged at Nya, though she was his sister, the rage blinded him. All he desired to do was fight and teach his friends a lesson. It was difficult brawling as a snake, but after a few brawls he would learn to get stronger.

Cole took out his scythe and swung it in an arch towards Skales but Skales ducked the onslaught. "Where's Kai?!" Cole demanded as Skales swiped his tail at him.

Cole maneuvered swiftly to the left to dodge the tail but Jay got slammed by it instead. He groaned and fell onto his butt. "Oww, okay that hurt." He mumbled.

Skales chuckled and thrust his staff at the policeman. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said casually.

"You bitch! Where is he?" Cole demanded as he ducked and gave Skales a low kick which impacted and made Skales trip. Skale's grip on his staff loosened and it slid away from him.

While Skales and Cole were quarreling, Jay took notice of the staff and grinned. He stood up and rushed over to it. He picked it up and held it in his hands, eyes twinkling in curiosity and wonder at the staff. He turned to Cole and yelled out, "Hey Cole! I got the staff!"

Skale's eyes widened with fear when Jay held the staff. "You brat! That doesn't belong to you!" Skales hissed.

He pushed himself up but was pushed down forcefully by Cole. "Stay down," he growled. "Now I'll ask you again, where is Kai?"

FireStar, Nya and Zane were still going at it while the others were busy with Skales.

"Give up snake." Nya said seriously as she gave FireStar a roundhouse kick to the abdomen.

FireStar stumbled with a groan and Zane stealthily moved behind FireStar and kicked him in the back, making him stumble to his knees. FireStar hissed, feeling pissed off at his friends. He managed to push himself up, never backing down from a fight. He charged at Nya, and managed to punch her square in the face. She yelped in astonishment and walked backwards, her back pressed against the building. FireStar hissed in fury and managed to give Nya many punches to her face and abdomen.

Jay saw this and his eyes narrowed. His lips curled into a frown and he concentrated on FireStar. "Hey freak of nature! No one hurts my girl and gets away with it! Ninja-Go!" He cried out.

With a fast, spinning motion, Jay twirled around in a circle and created a blue vortex that was engulfing him. Zane took notice and his lips formed into a smile. "Spinjitzu," he said.

Jay aimed for FireStar and knocked him away from Nya. FireStar grunted and impacted against the cement. Pain surfaced through his system and he didn't feel like getting up. His heart pounded vigorously inside his chest and he was feeling exhausted from the brawl.

Cole took a quick glance over and saw Jay cease his tornado and rush to Nya's side. "Nya!" Jay cried out as he examined her thoroughly.

Nya's forehead had a huge gash and her eyes were black and blue. She even felt her nose bleed from the many punches she received. She groaned in agonizing pain and felt herself loose consciousness. She heard Jay but it felt muffled and distant to her. She saw a blurred vision of Jay giving off a shocked expression that was displayed in his eyes. That was the last thing she saw before her world was engulfed in darkness.

FireStar witnessed the whole scene and his anger had ceased. In its place was guilt and sorrow. Did he really beat up Nya that badly? He was now standing for he willed himself up, though it pained him to do so.

"Nya..." FireStar began and walked up cautiously to her but Zane had stepped in front of him.

"You have done enough damage for one day." He said seriously.

"Nya is my sister, I have a right to be with her." FireStar hissed.

Zane studied FireStar closely and the nagging feeling of this snake telling the truth tugged at Zane. He finally realized the truth and he had the urge to face-palm himself. "You are Kai," he realized.

Kai rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Duh."

"I hate to break up any moment here guys but what should we do about Skales?" Cole asked as his foot was on his stomach. Skales struggled to get free and he flicked his tail up, impacting hard against Cole's back.

Cole wasn't expecting it and released his foot on Skales. He cried out in pain and Skales was now free. He got up and fled from the scene.

"Forget him, we need to get Nya to a hospital ASAP!" Jay insisted.

* * *

_'Sup guys and girls? Here's the next chapter to Fate's Intertwined! So I did all fight scenes myself and it was harder than it looked. But I thought I did decent: what do you guys think? _

_Btw, today's my birthday and I'm really excited! :D Yay! Gonna party hard! :D _

_Anyway, thank you for taking the time into reading this story and for your continuos support! _

_Love you all :D _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~ _


	12. The Cure

~The Cure~

Sirens blared as they approached the destination. Nya had blacked out and was bleeding badly. Jay was at her side, not daring to leave. Cole was the one who had called the medics to come and take Nya to the hospital.

_Sheesh, this is the second time we're going to the hospital._ Cole thought. _We sure love to get injured._

Jay glared daggers at Kai, challenging him to get close and Kai took notice of this. He rolled his eyes at Jay and said seriously, "Look, I'm sorry okay? My anger got the better of me."

"Yeah right, I bet you did this on purpose!" Jay snapped back.

"You think I had a choissse?" Kai hissed.

Cole saw that another fight was brewing as he could see those sparks flying off Kai and Jay's eyes. Jay could be serious when he wanted to be. He broke between the two before anyone else got seriously injured.

"Guys! Stop it! Right now our attention should be more on Nya. Save the heated tension more towards the enemy." Cole instructed.

Kai turned his back and when he did he saw Zane conversing with the medics. They took a glance at Kai and their bodies immediately tensed. Zane shook his head and tried to convince them about him. After ten or more minutes of conversing, the medics took Nya and placed her on a stretcher. They rushed her into the ambulance but Jay went with them. Once the doors closed, Kai sighed.

Zane walked back over to where Cole and Kai were at. "So what's the plan Cole?" Zane asked.

"Zane, go with Jay to the hospital. I'll be with Kai and try to find the antidote to bring him back to himself." Cole instructed.

Zane nodded. "We'll keep you contacted on Nya's health."

"Good. Hmm, we should meet somewhere then." Cole mused.

"Maybe we should head back to the dojo in an hour or two?" Zane offered.

"Right." Cole agreed.

Still new with the powers of their weapons, Zane decided to get a cab instead for he was unaware of their alteration into vehicles. A cab had stopped in front of him and he opened the passenger side door. He climbed inside and closed the door behind him. Once inside, he buckled up for safety measures and told the cab driver his destination. The driver pressed the acceleration pedal and took off in the desired destination.

When Zane was gone, Cole turned his attention to Kai. "Now, let's find you that remedy." He said.

Kai shrugged. "Alright but I have a feeling that it might be difficult to find."

"Perhaps but it'll be worth it once you are back to normal." Cole said.

So the two began to find the remedy for Kai.

* * *

At the hospital, Nya was taken to the emergency room, leaving Jay to wait in the waiting room. But knowing Jay, he couldn't sit still so he paced back and forth, being overly worried about his girlfriend.

A half hour passed and Jay hated the wait. Zane made it to the hospital, and paid the cab driver for his service. He walked inside and saw Jay in the waiting room. He walked over and asked, "No news on Nya's health?"

The question startled Jay as he jumped backwards and fell into the chair that was behind him. "Zane! Don't startle me like that!" He whined.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Zane apologized.

Jay sighed, "No, there's no news on Nya's health. It's been a half an hour and the suspense is killing me."

"They will come out when they are ready to tell us the news." Zane reassured.

"Yeah wonder how long that'll last?" Jay muttered.

Another half hour passed but finally one of the doctors came out with a disappointed look on his face. Jay noticed the doctor and jumped out of his seat. "Well? How is she?" Jay asked urgently.

The doctor approached Jay and shook his head. "Not good, I hate to say. She is in a coma and we have no idea when she will wake up." He said sadly.

Jay's eyes widened with disbelief. "What?!" he yelled, giving him looks from the other people inside the hospital.

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologized.

"May we see her?" Zane asked.

The doctor nodded. "You may. We placed her in a ward ten minutes ago. Follow me," he began to lead Zane and Jay to Nya's room.

Jay and Zane followed. They came to the ward where Nya was in and the doctor opened the door to allow the two visitors to enter. They stepped inside the room and saw Nya laying in a bed with white covers concealing her body, her eyes closed and unmoving. Bandages covered the cuts that she had from the fight with Kai and IV machines were attached to Nya. Jay rushed to her side.

"Nya..."

The doctor left the two alone with his patient.

"Nya will pull through," Zane said reassuringly.

Jay had a doubtful look. "How can you be certain?" He asked.

Zane smiled. "You have to have hope."

Jay sighed and turned to look back at Nya. "She is a strong-willed girl. No way will something like this put her down." Jay reminded himself.

Another hour had passed and the four had regrouped. It was now noon but Cole and Kai had returned empty-handed.

"No such luck," Cole sighed.

"Nya's not looking good either." Jay said sadly.

Kai's eyes widened with disbelief. "What? What'sssss happening with Nya?" He asked.

"Nya's in a coma," Zane explained.

Kai shook his head. "No! No, no, no! Damn it that can't happen to Nya!" He panicked.

Cole placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, calm down." Cole instructed.

Kai glared at Cole. "Calm down? Calm down?! You expect me to calm down when Nya isssss in a coma and could die? Fuck it! I can't calm down when that'ssss going on!" He hissed.

His heart pounded vigorously inside his chest and soon a bright light surrounded Kai. Cole, Jay and Zane shielded their eyes from the bright light. As soon as it came, it vanished and Kai was back to his normal self.

Kai blinked several times and asked, "What just happened?"

Cole, Zane and Jay dropped their arms to their sides and their eyes widened. "Kai, you're back to normal!" Cole announced with a smile.

Kai raised an eyebrow, and Jay pointed to the reflection in the window of the dojo. Kai turned to take a look and saw his reflection. His brown spiky hair was back as well as his dark brown eyes. His skin returned and his red ninja suit returned. Kai couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah it's good to be back." Kai said with relief.

* * *

_Boo! Hey everyone! So here's chapter 12! Yay! Did I tell you that you guys rock because of giving back constructive criticism? ;) If I didn't I am now :)_

_Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? I tried not to rush it or anything but I also didn't want it to drag out. _

_Halloween is coming very soon! You think I should do a chapter in here where they go out trick or treating? _

_I think there will be at least 8 more chapters in this book then I might do a sequel with the stone army, we'll have to wait and see. _

_Who here is excited for that new Ninjago movie they're releasing in 2014? I know I am! I am so going to watch it and I'm also going to watch the new Ninjago season! :D I'm so obsessed with Ninjago X) _

_Love you all! _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	13. Zane's Secret Revealed

~Zane's Secret Revealed~

Months had passed and nothing seemed to change for the better. Nya was still in a coma, and thanks to Lloyd, a few new snakes had been released. Plus the ninja hadn't been exactly working together as a team. Jay and Kai were too concerned about Nya, Cole tried his best in keeping the guys straight-forward and in line, Zane was perplexed by the action they had in the last few months. Sure it was normal with being a ninja to have action almost everyday, but his friends had him more perplexed than need be. The four of them met when his five-star restaurant burned down to ashes. He kind of felt responsible for the others personality change.

When they were at the dojo training, Zane was distant and had stared out the dojo's window. Dereth who owned the dojo was a bit astonish about what Sensei had told him. It became clear to him now why everyone appeared to be acting so oddly. Dereth's eyes twinkled and he snapped his fingers together.

"Ha! I know what will get your guys spirits sparking again!" He announced as he stepped into the room.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Get lost Dereth," he snapped.

"Shut up Kai, can't you see you're ruining my concentration!" Jay snapped back at him.

Cole groaned and shook his head with annoyance.

"What did you have in mind, Dereth?" Sensei asked.

"A Halloween party!" Dereth grinned. "Everyone loves to go out trick-or-treating right? So why not throw a party?"

Sensei rubbed his beard in thought. "That sounds like a good idea Dereth." Sensei agreed.

"No, it sounds stupid." Kai retorted. "There's no way we're throwing a party when Nya's in a coma and those snakes are out there creating chaos! We don't have time to throw any parties."

"For once I agree with Kai," Jay nodded.

"Well I for one like the idea, plus when there's a party, there's gonna be cake. This party will help with our teamwork because just listening to this bickering is giving me a headache."

Zane gazed out of the window and he saw a falcon gliding near the dojo. He smiled at it as it perched itself on top of a street light. It peered into the window and saw Zane. It motion its head as if to follow it and Zane knew he had to follow the bird. He looked over his shoulders to see everyone still conversing with each other, not exactly paying any attention to him. Seeing how this was his chance, he snuck out of the dojo to follow the bird who took off into the sky.

"Where are you taking me, my feathered friend?" Zane asked as he ran to catch up to the bird.

The falcon cawed to respond and flapped his mighty wings and luckily Zane was able to keep up. It felt like a marathon as Zane ran, his feet feel heavy and about to tumble over. He desired rest but the bird kept beating its mighty wings, heading towards its destination. Finally, the destination had arrived and it was a snow-covered forest. The falcon gripped the tree branch, his talons clawing their way into the bark to keep composure. It pecked at its wings and Zane raised an eyebrow in confusion. Zane scanned the frozen tundra around him and saw only snow and trees.

"Why have you brought me here?" Zane asked the falcon.

As Zane turned back to look at the falcon, it seemed to have been frozen and unmoving. It then jerked violently as sparks began to scatter about. It plummeted into the snow with a thud and Zane's eyes widened with disbelief. He rushed over to it and picked it up.

"You... You're a robot?" Zane asked, shocked.

Hissing was heard all around him and Zane tensed. He positioned himself into a fighting stance and glared at the forest that was now clustered with his enemies that he knew all too well.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Zane declared.

"Cowards you say? Oh dear boy, we are not to be taken lightly." A calm voice replied.

It gave Zane goosebumps.

"You are surrounded therefor not making us cowards."

"Then if you are not cowards, why hide yourself from me?"

"We are not hiding, but rather how should we say... Plotting."

Zane narrowed his eyes.

"Urg, Pythor can't we just get him already? This is boring." a familiar voice groaned.

"Lloyd?" Zane asked in recognition.

"Stupi- I mean calm yourself Lloyd. Everything will come in good time."

"What do you want from me?" Zane barked.

"Oh nothing much," Pythor said calmly.

What Zane didn't realize was that two snakes snuck up behind him.

* * *

Back at the dojo, while the guys were deciding on the party alternative, Dereth took notice of something that seemed off. He silently counted in his head and said, "Uh guys? Weren't there four of you?"

"What are you talking about Dereth? Of course there's four of us." Jay said.

Cole blinked and scanned the area. He took notice of a certain chef that was missing. "Dereth's right. Zane's not here!" Cole announced.

"Perfect," Jay muttered.

"Come on guys let's go!" Cole said eagerly and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Urg, let go!" Zane demanded as he struggled against the constructai's grip.

Pythor chuckled when he emerged out of his hiding spot with Lloyd at his side. Zane narrowed his eyes at Pythor who slithered up to him, eyes gleaming with evil.

"He'll let go, only on one condition. You swear loyalty to ussss," Pythor said with a smirk.

"Never," Zane grunted as he felt the air being sucked out of him.

"You don't have a choice. You see, I know you're secret." Pythor said calmly.

"What secret?" He choaked on his words when the Constructai squeezed harder.

"Ha don't make me laugh! The secret is that you're a robot." Pythor clarified.

Zane's widened with disbelief and the Constructai released his hold, knowing full well that he would not flee.

"I... I can't be a... A robot! There's no way!" Zane cried out with the shake of his head.

He was on his hands and knees, eyes locked onto the snow beneath him, astonishment reflecting off his ice blue eyes. "I'm a famous chef!"

"Famous? Pah! After that fire burned down the restaurant of yours, you're not famous anymore! Those humans forgot you even existed." Pythor reasoned.

"How did... You know about that?" Zane asked as he panted but looked up and Pythor.

Pythor placed a hand around Lloyd's shoulders. "A green birdie told me." He smirked.

Zane's gaze turned to Lloyd who seemed to have scooted closer to Pythor.

"You see Zane, I am the only one you can trust. Those humans don't care about you."

_No, do not listen! He is poisoning your mind with lies. _Zane thought.

"Stand up," Pythor ordered.

Zane stood up slowly and his eyes were locked with Pythor's. Pythor slithered close to Zane, and he pressed his torso. The chest compartment opened, revealing wires and switches. Zane gasped and took several steps back, bumping into another snake in the process.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked panicking.

"Making you understand." Was Pythor's reply and he was about to reach for Zane's wires.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Chapter 13 is here! Okay, so do I have news for you! _

_Yesterday I went on this site called: Watchcartoonsonline and I watched the new movie of MLP. After watching the movie and reading the credits I realized something. There was a voice actor that played: Flash Century (One of the ponies in the movie). That voice actor's name was Vincent Tong. _

_The first thing that came to my mind was this: "Why does that actor sound so familiar?" _

_Then it clicked and my eyes widened and I practically squealed, __"OH MY JOSH, OH MY JOSH, OH MY JOSH! THAT'S THE VOICE ACTOR WHO PLAYS KAI IN NINJAGO! GAH! NO WAY! THAT'S SO AWESOME!"_

_Yeah I'm such a Kai fan. I love his element and his personality. Are there any other Kai fans out there? _

_Also did anyone else notice that too about the actor Vincent Tong? _

_Heh well what did you all think about this chapter? Did you like it, did you hate it? You all are awesome for sticking with my story all the way through. I know I said that like so many times but it's the truth. _

_Love you all! :D_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


End file.
